


Whatever You Like

by eyesofshinigami



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mild Language, Schmoop, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Kurt's fault that his boyfriend of six years was a multimillion dollar recording artist that liked to dote on him, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Like

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it that I love writing AU fics for GLEE. Anyway, this fic was inspired by the song "Whatever You Like" by T.I. that sort of veered out of control. Though the main pairing for this fic is PucKurt, there are mentions of Blaine/Sebastian (and not in a friendly way), past Kurt/Blaine, Sam/Mercedes, past Puck/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, and Finn/Rachel. Please, enjoy.

“Whatever You Like”

“Seriously, Kurt? This is insane! This car hasn’t even been released yet!” Of course, that didn’t stop Mercedes from jumping into the passenger seat.

Kurt hid his pinking cheeks by slipping on his sunglasses. “So? It was Noah’s anniversary gift to me,” he said conversationally as he put the sleek, silver car into gear. 

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. “Baby, this car costs more than most families make in an entire year.”

“And your point?”

He didn’t miss her rolling her eyes. “Not all of us are so lucky to have a sugar daddy, is all I’m saying.”  
Kurt didn’t take his attention from the road, even as his fingers clenched around the steering wheel. He absolutely hated that term and he knew good and well that Mercedes knew that. It wasn’t his fault his boyfriend of six years was a multi-million dollar recording artist who liked to dote on him. Besides, they were only two years apart. “He’s not my sugar daddy,” he said after a long moment.

“Whatever you say, baby.”

 

No matter what the gossip rags said, Kurt had not gone after Noah for his money. In fact, it had been the other way around. Kurt had been working at Starbucks while he finished graduate school, when one day the famous Noah Puckerman waltzed in without his usual entourage. Rumor had it that he was hiding out in New York after his tumultuous break-up with Quinn Fabray and was working on recording his next album.

Kurt had been the only employee in the place that hadn’t been rendered incoherent and actually bothered to take his order. Sure, he loved Noah’s music and admired the man’s stunning physique, but he was far from star-struck. When your stepbrother is a famous quarterback in the NFL and your sister-in-law is a Broadway headliner, famous doesn’t faze you much. (He said as much to Noah on their second date.) At any rate, Kurt was courteous, praised his last album, and wished him a good day.

Noah had smirked and tipped up his coffee, but not before leaning on the counter. “It’s much better now, trust me. You know, you’re way too cute to be working here.” He pressed something into Kurt’s palm before sauntering out of the shop.

As Kurt’s coworkers exploded with excitement, he took a moment to examine what he’d been given. It was a crinkled up twenty. Kurt was insulted for half a minute until he saw the digits scrawled hastily on the back. 

His stomach did a flip-flop. Noah was not shy at all about his sexuality, being “anything that is moves and I think is hot,” but Kurt had no idea why _he’d_ ended up with Noah’s phone number.

Kurt hemmed and hawed about whether to call him or not for a couple of days. Even as he went back and forth, Noah came into the coffee shop every day. The man was certainly egotistical and a little bit of an ass, but still managed to make Kurt laugh and blush like a giddy school girl. Finally, after much debate and cajoling by his coworkers, Kurt called Noah at the end of the week. 

The rest was history.

-*-

Kurt pulled into the parking lot and handed his keys to the valet. “Where should we go first?” he asked, pulling his sunglasses up.

It took him a minute to get Mercedes’ attention, as she was smiling at the valet, a pretty bleach-blond with a toothpaste-white smile. After Kurt jerked her forward, she shrugged and shook her head. “I don’t care. I can’t afford any of it anyway.”

This time, he knew she wasn’t poking at him and Kurt frowned. Mercedes had been a vocal teacher at a prestigious academy in the city, but recent budget cuts and elimination of the arts program had forced her out of a job. Kurt had been helping her look for something new, but so far they’d come up short. 

Biting his lip, Kurt made up his mind. He knew it would incur more teasing from his best friend, but it would be worth it. He dialed Noah’s number and waited. 

On the third ring, it picked up. “Hey, babe, I was just thinking about you. What’s up?”

“Nothing much, about to go shopping with Mercedes. Poor girl was in need of some retail therapy. Would you mind terribly if-”

“Use the black card. Show her a good time and cheer her up,” Noah said fondly.

Kurt felt his cheeks warm and he knew he was grinning like a moron in the middle of the walkway. “Thank you, Noah. I love you.”

“Love you too, Princess. Whatever you want, you know that. Take care of your girl. Oh, and I won’t be late at the studio tonight.”

“I’ll make dinner. Good luck!” 

Kurt turned towards a wide-eyed Mercedes as he ended the call. “Come on, we’ve got shopping to do,” he informed her as he looped their arms together. “Noah says to treat you right.”

Mercedes let her mouth hang open for half a second before shaking her head. Kurt knew she couldn’t really argue with him and his no-limit credit card. “Fine. Mama needs a new pair of shoes anyway.”

“That’s the spirit!”

 

Kurt understood the amount of trust that Noah was putting in him with that card. Most people didn’t see it, or didn’t care. They just saw Puck’s boytoy spending his millions.

He had been at work at his new job, a small-bit writer for a reputable fashion magazine based in the city. Kurt was pleased to finally put his MA in journalism to good use, combined with his innate love of fashion. 

The day had started out terrible. His car had finally died and he’d been forced to take the subway. The result was Kurt being almost twenty minutes late for work. Also, he’d realized that he had forgotten his lunch on the counter at home. 

By the time lunch had rolled around, Kurt was in a foul mood that made his coworkers avoid his cubicle. He just wanted to stay at his desk and mope in peace. He probably would have, had someone not knocked on the wall of his cubicle to get his attention. 

“Excuse me, are you Kurt Hummel?”

Kurt bit back the scathing remark about the nameplate on the door. “Yes. Can I help you?” he grit out.

The young man looked unaffected by his rudeness as he turned around. Suddenly, a massive bouquet appeared in the entryway to his cubicle. It smelled heavenly and Kurt noticed that there were at least four types of lilies there, his favorite flowers, which were definitely not in season. He could feel his coworkers gawking at the enormous display, but Kurt paid them no mind. 

He plucked the card from its crystal holder. _Come to the garage. –N_ was all it said. It was technically still his lunch break, so he got up and went. 

He hadn’t expected to see Noah standing there, leaning against a beautiful black convertible with a big red bow tied around it. 

“What? How?” Kurt spluttered intelligently. 

He must have been flailing because Noah grabbed his hands and grinned at him. “I saw your Facebook status about your day. Thought I could cheer you up some.” 

“Noah, I can’t accept this. You didn’t-”

Anything Kurt might have said after that was silenced by the insistent press of Noah’s mouth against his. “Shut up. I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. It’s yours,” Noah said, as though he hadn’t just bought Kurt a car on a whim. 

It was probably one of the nicest, if outlandish, things anyone had ever done for him. Kurt could feel tears welling up. “Thank you, it’s beautiful. Just… thank you.” 

Noah ducked his head and smirked, clearly pleased with himself. “Can’t have any boyfriend of mine going without. It’s just cash, Kurt. I’d rather spend it on you.” 

Kurt’s heart leapt in his chest and he nearly tackled Noah to the ground. They’d been together for several months, but that was the first time either of them had confirmed their relationship. He pressed hot, wet kisses against his boyfriend’s (boyfriend!) face. 

“So… how much time do you have left for lunch? Because I’m thinking we should break in that new backseat. You know, for quality assurance purposes…” Noah wiggled his eyebrows and palmed Kurt’s ass. 

Kurt looked at his watch. “I can make time,” he quipped, laughing when Noah proceeded to drag him into the backseat. 

Needless to say, he was fifteen minutes late getting back from lunch and sporting a rather impressive hickey on his neck, but Kurt couldn’t really find it in himself to care too much.

-*-

“Remind me to thank that man of yours. I haven’t had this much fun in ages!” Mercedes gushed, clutching her numerous bags tightly in her hand.

Kurt was just glad to see her smiling again. They’d gotten some killer outfits for job interviews, as well as a few fun things that he’d insisted on. It sounded shallow, but Kurt was infinitely glad for Noah’s limitless credit card. Yep, he was riding high and nothing could bring him down.

At least, until a familiar face caught them as they were getting lattes. “Kurt? Is that you?”

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with the situation that he knew was going to arise. However, ever gracious, he plastered on a smile at turned around. “Blaine! Hi! It’s been forever. How are you?” He was not at all surprised to see Blaine holding hands with Sebastian, the bastard that Blaine had cheated on him with almost seven years ago. 

Sebastian still had the same smarmy, infuriating grin that made Kurt want to punch him out. “What a charming surprise. Out for a shopping spree, I see.” Kurt ignored him.

“Well, Seb and I were enjoying a day off together. What brings you here?” Blaine asked, still seemingly oblivious to the tension between his boyfriend and his ex. Once upon a time, Kurt had found it endearing. Now, it was just really, really annoying.

Not that Mercedes was being much help, Kurt mused. All she was doing was sipping her latte and staring intently between the three of them. He thought about telling her it wasn’t a tennis match and if she didn’t stop, they weren’t stopping at Coach for that purse she wanted.

“Mercedes and I decided we needed a retail therapy day. I was off and Noah’s at the studio, so today was perfect.” 

“On his dime, I suppose?” Sebastian asked, looking at his fingernails.

Again, Kurt did his best to ignore him. Seriously, Blaine had dumped Kurt for _him_? 

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot that you’re dating Noah Puckerman. Must be glamorous, dating someone so famous.” Blaine smiled that mega-watt smile and Kurt still wanted to punch something. Had a quiet day at the mall with his best friend been too much to ask for?

“Tell me, are the rumors true? Is as good in bed as half of Hollywood says he is?”

“Sebastian!” Blaine barked. “Stop that.”

Kurt could feel his face heating up and he clenched his fists around his bags. He was desperately trying not to lose his temper in the middle of the crowded mall; the last thing Noah needed right now was some bystander taking video of Kurt losing his shit over his ex-boyfriend and the dickhead he was seeing. “Oh, he is. Not that you’ll ever get the chance to find out,” he said, keeping his voice as even as he could manage.

Sebastian’s smile widened. “Not that interested, thank you. I’m nobody’s boytoy and I really don’t enjoy anybody’s sloppy seconds. Or, fifty-seconds as the case may be.”

“Bitch, please. You’re just jealous because Kurt’s man is way hotter and treats his boy right,” Mercedes said finally. She looked like she was itching for a fight now and Kurt was amused at how Blaine’s shoulders shrunk back a little. It served him right. “And I wouldn’t be going on about anybody’s sloppy seconds, because it seems like that’s exactly what you got.”

“Oh, it could be that he’s just upset that I’m a feature writer at _Mirror_ , while he’s still puttering about in a lawyer’s mailroom because Blaine’s daddy isn’t there to bail him out again. I guess the big boss doesn’t believe in letting his employees sleep their way to the top, right?” Kurt folded his arms and arched an eyebrow. He hoped he was doing a good job of masking the churning in his stomach. 

It did make him feel better to see Sebastian sneer. _Good,_ he thought. _That asshole deserves to have a nerve struck._

Blaine, finally cluing into the spike in hostility, tugged on Sebastian’s hand. “It was really nice to see you again. I’m really glad that you’re doing well.”

When they disappeared from view, Kurt dropped the bitchface and swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“You okay, boo?”

He nodded, doing his best to smile at her. “I don’t know why I let him get to me like that. I’ve heard worse and it shouldn’t bother me anymore. He just makes me want to punch him in that stupid smug face of his!” Kurt grit his teeth around the full-blown rant that was threatening to spill out. Mercedes had already heard it a dozen times and he was still trying to keep his cool. 

She steered him into a chair and pushed his probably stone-cold latte in front of him. “Breathe, baby. Trust me when I say that you got the better end of that bargain. Epic bitchface, by the way. You really pulled out all the stops that time.” 

Kurt couldn’t hold back a grin.

 

It wasn’t like it was anything new. Between the tabloids and the constant barrage of naysayers, Kurt still found himself amazed that he managed to keep it together. Going into the relationship, he knew about Noah’s past and had accepted him, flaws and all. The kicker was that Noah had been nothing but faithful to him. He always called Kurt while he was on the road and they laughed together about the front page stories of Noah’s “dalliances” and Kurt being a gold-digging manwhore. 

Noah was well aware of Kurt’s past relationships and he hadn’t held back on all the messy details. Cheating was the one thing that Kurt absolutely wouldn’t tolerate and he had made it clear that if he caught wind that any of the stories were true, that was it. 

Of course, that didn’t stop other people from making assumptions about their relationship.

Kurt could remember in particular with such startling clarity that it made his heart ache. Noah had invited him to some gala event that had Kurt’s editor creaming himself, so he felt obligated to go. It would give him the chance to scope out some new ideas for the magazine, and give him a chance to spend some time with Noah.

The event was just as lavish and star-studded as Kurt had anticipated. He and Noah had decided to wear matching tuxedos, which made the red carpet girls giggle. Hey, they looked good and Noah repeatedly shoved all the credit onto Kurt. 

He was genuinely enjoying himself. The food was fantastic and the people-watching was fun. He and Noah took turns poking fun at people’s outfits and made bets about who was going home with whom. Kurt had even managed to have a couple of impromptu “interviews” with some celebrities who were willing to chat about their choice in evening wear and let him snap a couple of cell phone pictures to doctor up later. He thanked them generously and they told him that he could call them anytime. 

It wasn’t until Noah excused himself to go refill their drinks that Kurt had noticed the sudden looks and whispers in his direction from some of the partygoers.

“You must be Kurt. I’m charmed to finally meet you in person.” A pale, delicate hand appeared in his line of vision. Hesitantly, Kurt took it to be polite. “I’ve read so much about you.”

He had not expected Quinn Fabray to be here, nor did he expect her to introduce herself. Still, Kurt mustered up his manners and planted a kiss on the back of the extended hand. “Miss Quinn Fabray, I presume. You’re much lovelier in person.”

She laughed, but it wasn’t a pretty sound. “Oh, at least this one’s polite. Noah’s boys usually aren’t so well-mannered.” 

A look of confusion must have crossed Kurt’s face, because she continued.

“I must say, you’re the prettiest one yet. I wonder how many fancy designer clothes he must buy you to keep you around, because we both know it isn’t his winning personality or his track-record.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt asked. He just hoped he wasn’t shaking. “I think that’s rather rude of you to say.”

That was when Quinn’s smile turned bitter. “Don’t think for one minute that you’re anything special to him. You’re not; you’re just the flavor of the week that’s managed to cling harder than the rest. He’ll dump you when the next pretty thing waltzes by. Hell, he might not even wait to dump you first.”

Now, Kurt knew that there were always three sides to every story; his side, her side, and the truth. Noah had always been very frank about his past, but he’d also done his best to prove to Kurt that that their relationship wasn’t like the rest of them. Kurt also knew that Quinn was bitter about their break-up, but that didn’t stop the sick feeling in his stomach. It wouldn’t stop the occasional doubts that cropped up when he picked up a magazine and saw his boyfriend’s face on the front, talking about how much of a whore he was. 

“I-I think I need some air,” Kurt said as he rushed past her. He barely noticed Noah walking back as he made his way out onto a nearby balcony. He clutched at the railing and willed himself to breathe, to stop his hands from shaking.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” 

Kurt did his best not to cry. “Nothing, Noah. I just needed some air. You can go on back in. I’ll be in there shortly.” He didn’t want to go back in. He didn’t want to see that pretty blonde face that reminded him of all the things he did his best not to think about.

Noah shook his head and Kurt suddenly found himself wrapped in strong arms as guitar-calloused fingers played over his skin. “It was Quinn, huh? Babe, don’t listen to that harpy. She’s just jealous that I found someone way hotter and less of a money-hungry bitch to keep around.” 

With the soothing scent of his lover’s aftershave filling his nose (the one he bought Noah for Christmas), Kurt felt himself beginning to relax. “It’s hard sometimes,” he whispered. “I try not to let them get to me, but I can’t always help it. I know they’re strangers and it doesn’t matter…” But it did. Kurt, for all of his bluster and practiced confidence, still got insecure. He’d never really been able to forget how people talked about him as he grew up. That was one of the many things he and Noah and in common.

“Can I tell you a secret? No matter how badass I am, or how famous I get to prove them that I’m not some loser from Ohio, it still bothers me too.” Noah brushed a hand through Kurt’s hair. It felt good enough that he forgot to bitch about it getting messy. “Fuck it, I love you and we’re together. That’s the only thing that matters. My mom thinks the sun shines out of your ass, and your family has finally come around to my awesomeness. Including your scary ass brother who can like, bench press me. That’s all we need.”

Kurt wrinkled his nose at his boyfriend’s vulgar assessment, but he knew Noah wasn’t wrong. Heat flared in his chest at Noah’s proclamation. “I love you too, you crude Neanderthal.” He let out a sigh and took Noah’s hand. “Ready to go in?” 

Noah shook his head and started leading Kurt towards another door off to the side. “Nope. Let’s go somewhere, just you and me. I’ve got nowhere to be for a week… how does St. Croix sound?” 

“I have work! I can’t just leave!” 

The smirk on Noah’s face nearly melted Kurt’s resolve. “Already called up your boss. I told him I would hook him up with Santana and Brittany for interviews. They just happen to be in St. Croix on a shoot…” 

Kurt stopped in his tracks. Noah never ceased to amaze him. He’d met Santana, the ruthless head designer of the La Lopez fashion house, and her beautiful model girlfriend Brittany at one of Noah’s release parties. He knew his boss would give his left nut for this, to coin one of Noah’s favorite phrases. “And what did they say about that?”

Noah just grinned. “San owes me a favor and Brittany’s excited to see you again. Also, Santana’s been thinking about opening up about her new collection anyway.” 

A working vacation and the chance to snag an interview that could very well launch his career into the fashion writer stratosphere? Suddenly Quinn Fabray and her petty jealousy was the furthest thing from Kurt’s mind.

“What the hell? Let’s go.”

-*-

That’s right. Kurt was now a big league writer at the magazine, which now rivaled Vogue in its popularity. He may not have the millions Noah did , but he could easily stand on his own feet. It wasn’t his fault that Noah wanted to take care of him despite that and no smarmy, sniveling bastard was going to say otherwise.

Spirits renewed, Kurt’s good mood returned and carried him all the way home after dropping Mercedes off at her apartment. She’d found herself a date with the same cute valet that had brought them Kurt’s car. She had beamed the whole way home and Kurt couldn’t be upset that their day together had been cut short. Besides, it gave him a chance to get home and cook a nice dinner for Noah.

He tossed his keys into the bowl by the door before he crossed their loft to the bedroom they shared. That still sent a thrill through him when Kurt thought about it, even two years later. Noah begged him to move in long before that, but Kurt had waited until his job had taken off. “Equal partners,” he’d told Noah. Naturally, Noah still doted on him and wouldn’t let Kurt spend his own money on anything, but it made Kurt feel better to know that he could take care of himself (and Noah) if need be.

He set his bags down and changed into a comfortable pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before heading into the kitchen. After some deliberation, Kurt decided to make simple chicken spaghetti and some garlic bread for dinner. As he cooked, the corner of his mouth quirked up happily. Noah loved simple dishes, no matter how famous he got. Kurt could have decided to make grilled cheese and macaroni and Noah would have been pleased. It was one of the many things Kurt loved about him. 

It was about the time to take the garlic bread out when Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

_Omw home. Shopping good?_

Kurt rolled his eyes at Noah’s text speak. After he got the bread out and set it on the cooling rack, he texted him back. _Very well, actually. Mercedes told me to tell you thank you. We had one little hiccup, but nothing major._

_Oh yeah?_

_Just ran into Blaine and that insufferable dick he’s dating, Sebastian. He tried to get under my skin with the usual, but it wasn’t that big of a deal._

_Do I need to call somebody to rough him up? I’ve got Finn’s number, and I’m sure San wouldn’t mind taking a crack at the two of them. Or I could hire a hitman._

That made Kurt smile. _Don’t be ridiculous. Now, stop texting and driving so you can get home in one piece._

_Mmk, see you in a few._

Kurt began to hum as he finished the spaghetti. It was done just in time for Kurt to hear the door open. Soon, warm arms engulfed him and the smell of Noah’s leather jacket filled his nose. “Hey, baby. Dinner smells amazing. Seriously, you’re better than any cook I could hire.”

He bit his lip and fought back a grin. “Go change, you sweet talker.” It earned Kurt a swat on the ass and the sound of his lover’s laughter echoing through the kitchen. 

The table was set and Kurt had started bringing their dinner out when Noah reemerge, wearing a worn pair of sweats and no shirt. It made Kurt grin like an idiot all over again. He was still amazed that he’d ended up with such an amazing, gorgeous man.

Soft music began to play and Kurt soon found himself dancing close to Noah to the sound of Michael Buble’s “Sway.” He laughed when Noah twirled him and kissed him on his nose.

“Marry me.”

Kurt nearly fell over when his body stopped short. “W-what?”

“You heard me. Marry me, Kurt. Fuck, we’re practically married already. I just want this everyday for the rest of my life.” Noah slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box before dropping to his knees. “I can’t think of anything I’d want more than making it official.”

Kurt knew he must have looked utterly ridiculous, standing there with his mouth hanging open in the middle of their kitchen in his pajamas. Still, it couldn’t have been a more perfect proposal. His eyes went wide when Noah opened the box, revealing a beautiful pair of platinum bands. The only difference was that the smaller one had a small, tasteful blue sapphire embedded in it. 

“Of course I will!” Kurt’s body seemed to catch back up with the rest of him and he wrapped his arms around Noah’s neck. He nearly cried when Noah slipped the band with the sapphire on his finger before slipping the other one on his own hand. “Oh, I’ve got to call Mercedes! She’s going to be my maid of honor, of course. Your manager! We need to call him. Is he or Finn going to be your best man? And your mom! We need to call her, and my dad, and-”

“Slow down, cowboy,” Noah said with a laugh. “How about we eat dinner and then celebrate our engagement?” Noah waggled his eyebrows, but Kurt could see the flare of lust in his fiancé’s eyes. “It won’t kill them to know tomorrow. Tonight is just about us.”

“Good point. I’m just so excited, Noah! Our wedding is going to be amazing. Rachel’s going to eat her heart out when she sees what I have planned. There is just so much to think about.” Kurt barely got the words out as he pressed an eager kiss to Noah’s lips.

Noah just shook his head, taking Kurt by the hand and leading him towards the table. “I know, babe. Right now, I just want to enjoy your dinner and then fuck you until we can’t walk.”

Kurt couldn’t stop the sweeping smile that crossed his face. “Baby, you can have whatever you like.” 

-END-


End file.
